


【苏中】岂曰无衣

by hengfous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	【苏中】岂曰无衣

岂曰无衣  
　  
0.  
小耀，你怎么都不穿以前的衣服了呢~？  
王先生以前很像一个包着丝绸的球。  
穿起来很漂亮——再穿给哥哥看看吧！  
不穿的话本HERO就认为是任君的哦！  
罗马基酱很喜欢耀君的衣服咩~  
是真的很好看。  
耀君不穿是有自己的理由……不过总要证明那是耀君的东西不是吗？  
　  
掀桌。  
这个世界清静了。  
1.  
天下的天，城中的城。  
“喂喂我们再去那里~☆”  
“抱歉那里还没有开放。”  
“开放不开放的对我们没所谓啦~☆”  
“会迷路的。”  
“小耀不是住过吗给我导游啊~☆”  
“布拉金斯基同志你真的是来签约的吗？！”  
没住过。  
2.  
他靠着断壁残垣休息，身边散落的人骨甚至不能令他微微抬一抬眼皮。  
手脚腕那断掉的铐链仍然挂在血肉模糊的表皮上，每动一下都能传出悦耳的叮当叮当。  
他没有对来人扫上哪怕一眼。  
叮当叮当，那人晃着他腕上的链子，像荡秋千似的。  
3.  
那扇门开了。  
王耀就站在门外，和大家一起。守卫者仍然板着脸，但不再阻止人们扒着头往里看。  
里边是空的，没有人。落魄了的尊贵者搬到了更里边。  
哦，不对，有一个人。  
哦，不对，不是人。  
他看着王耀，王耀看着他。  
他转身向里而去，身形飘渺，之后消失。  
王耀发现自己站在了那家伙的位置，门外的人扒着头看他。  
逝去与融合。  
他叹了口气。真没责任心。  
3.4  
那个少年已经虚弱至极。他被人揪着头发扔到王耀面前，身后的透明小家伙意气风发的得意忘形。  
遣走旁人，地上满身血污的人努力支撑起身体，向他伸出手。  
耀君，答应我……  
——这次没有落空。  
4.  
他说要不要跟我走，我认识铁匠。当然锤头是犯官的，如果你愿告密。  
你想死吗？王耀闭着眼问。  
5.  
“你想死吗？”王耀把勇洙从身上撕下去。  
“我是说真的思密达！”勇洙又缠上来，“比起本田，我宁可死在大哥怀里！”  
王耀一巴掌扇过去：“我不记得有你这么丢脸的弟弟！”  
噗！一直很KY的如松看乐了，捂着嘴奔出中军帐。  
不要你钱，不要你人，帮你打架，你怎么这么不争气！  
……跟当初的我似的。  
6.  
第十二枚金牌被摔在地上，鹏举狠狠地瞪着沉默的王耀。  
就告诉我一件事。是你自己的意思吗？  
王耀点头。  
……好。  
7.  
王耀冷冷盯着匍匐于脚下的斯拉夫少年，长剑转了个环比在他颈边。  
他记得这个孩子。  
7.8  
“你的子民们，都放弃了哦~”有人在门外得意地拖长声调。  
……我比你更早知道。王耀看看身上已然改变了的装束，觉得心里什么都没有了，灰烬般一片空白。  
“我的手段不错吧？”外边笑，“大概你也活不久了吧~”  
“你和那个笨蛋说过的话，却让我用上了呢~”  
8.  
“你愿不愿意来我这里，成为我的国家？”皮毛裹着的眼里笑纹散开。  
那是令王耀最广阔最辉煌的大汗。  
可惜王耀没有亲眼见到那份辉煌。  
9.  
铁匠铛铛铛地击打着铐镣，王耀仍然沉默着听那家伙呱啦呱啦。  
呱啦呱啦，该改朝换代啦。  
呱啦呱啦，反正你也逃出来啦。  
呱啦呱啦，加入我们啦。  
呱啦呱啦，快中秋啦。  
呱啦呱啦，合体吧合体吧。  
闭嘴，我想睡一会儿。  
10.  
一路向西，白雪皑皑。  
贵客的待遇。  
王耀攒在温暖的车厢里托着腮往窗外看，长长的宽袖溜下手臂，白皙柔滑。  
诶诶那是什么东西？  
“布拉金斯基你又乱跑——！！！”  
小蒙你叫唤啥你吓到小孩子了！  
11.  
“我以为你们也会囚禁我七十年。”  
王耀揉着红肿的手腕惊讶地盯着眼前的青年。  
“我们想要的不只是七十年。”青年用与父亲极似的面容微笑。  
“完颜呢？”王耀看了看青年身边矮矮的可爱的毫不畏惧的好奇的仰头打量他的小孩子。  
“他早不叫这个了……”  
“只不过是老年人的坏毛病。”  
“……‘我永远不会见他。’他说。”  
“很好。我也永远不会见他。”  
“请不要说得这么绝对。”青年仍在笑，拍拍孩子柔柔的小脑袋瓜。  
“三儿，他叫王耀。以后需要你来保护他。”  
12.  
两只妖怪隔江相望，王耀咬着牙狠狠瞪着那个害死自己无数忠实子民的家伙。  
一辈子……一辈子不会原谅他。  
小金笑得嚣张。  
13.  
小蒙在高加索山上纵声大笑的时候王耀死死捂着耳朵。  
天地作证，我要娶王耀！  
…………幻听了吧？！  
14.  
王耀轻手轻脚走进烛暗香凝的殿中，年轻的帝王伏在案上沉睡。  
他继承了他的父亲和祖父，忠实地保护着王耀，不论小清怎样火冒三丈。  
甚至因为小清不许王耀进紫禁，而特意修了这座万园之园。  
他们真的待他好。  
所以平安过了百年。  
王耀推推那个孩子，要睡到床上去睡。  
“胤禛……胤禛？！”  
15.  
北边更北边，有一个国家诞生了。  
为了牵制小金，王耀去了北方。  
冬天的北方寒气入骨，长久呆在温暖地方的王耀冻得在马车里蜷成一团。  
南方的马也不适这里。  
“喂，你没事吧？”有人掀起很久很久没有挪窝的马车车帘。  
皮帽毡衣，王耀恍惚忆起皮毛是更保暖的。  
北国骏马上的蒙族少年望着王耀呆住了。  
16.  
食月饼，杀鞑子！  
王耀捧着圆圆扁扁的包子改良品，不期然想起了那个打得小金奄奄一息——也打得自己奄奄一息的同类。  
17.  
地牢的光线晦暗如夜。  
已然完全失却了时间概念，幸好他是国家，闭上眼睛还能透过子民看到外界。  
否则定然会发疯。  
这七十余年的囚禁。  
18.  
合体合体合体合体合体！  
王耀叹着气拉开小明环抱的手，拍拍他瘦削的面颊。  
向我证明你有能力成为我的传承。  
否则，我不会因为你是华夏族就承认你的正统。  
19.  
“耀君，我是真心的，和我一起成为蒙古帝国吧！”  
王耀吓呆了。  
20.  
看着小金——现在是小清——笑得仍然嚣张地晃着手上的铁链，王耀毫不意外地冷笑。  
别以为他在地牢就不知道地面上发生的事。  
镣铐仿如三百年前一般缠上身体，王耀倚着身后的墙面冷冷道：“还有别的么？”  
小清得意地歪嘴：“你真了解我。”  
刀光闪过，及膝长发缓缓跌入尘埃。  
21.  
“孛尔只斤！你就是这么来求婚的？！”  
横贯大陆的帝国寻求着更南的温暖。  
“耀君，我是真的喜欢你，成为蒙古帝国吧！”  
“有基辅和完颜的前车之鉴，你认为我还会答应？！”  
“你和他们不同！”  
的确不同。  
但也没有不同。  
21.2  
他被人救上船的时候已经在水里沉浮了两个时辰，最后惨笑着明白自己终归是死不掉。  
南朝老者哭着跪求他忍辱负重，然后背着那个才几岁大的孩子投入大海。  
王耀注视着汹涌的海面，唇上咬出了血。  
敌舰慢慢围拢。  
22.  
听说园里来了一个黄色头发没膝盖的人，王耀也去看热闹。  
惊讶地发现是自己的同类。  
“诶？你？”柯克兰也愣住，“是和蒙古帝国一起的那个……？”  
蒙古蒙古蒙古蒙古蒙古…………  
你才是蒙古你全家都是蒙古！老子是元！  
王耀掀桌。  
23.  
地牢的铁门咣咣咣咣地响了半天，王耀也张着嘴瞪了那边半天。  
铁器相碰的声音让人恶心得想吐。  
目瞪口呆地目击门被各式各样的武器捣成歪七扭八的破块，王耀对着一群冲进门来砍劈锁链的子民只能挣扎出两个字：  
“谢谢……”  
一个王朝的终结。  
23.4  
“我、终、于、又、见、到、你、了、呐~”小清拉起他柔软的长发，眸子里闪过恶狠狠的不甘。  
王耀只是淡淡道：“请你安葬我的上司。”  
24.  
小明又名小透明。  
其实他只是王耀的一部分。  
他没有属于自己的特殊文化。  
所以他的身形总是透明的。  
所以他总是缠着王耀合体。  
但是直到他提着蒙古帝国扔到王耀眼前，他才答应他。  
呐，他总归是答应了嘛。  
所以小明快快乐乐准备合体去了。  
所以他没有见到交缠的双手之一缓缓消失。  
逝去，与融合。  
25.  
王耀作为一个妖怪被送到大都，有人发现他受多重的伤都不会死。和他同路的还有一个令蒙古人钦佩的将军。  
进门被抱了个满怀。  
现在你事实上已经成为蒙古帝国了哦！答应我吧答应我！  
王耀狠狠推开他。  
你曾经见过我归顺于哪一个人？  
只要有一个子民不放弃，我就不会放弃！  
于是宋瑞受了最惨重的折磨。  
他就义的那天，王耀被关进了地牢。  
26.  
“啊啊，对不起对不起，你以前不是这个模样……”柯克兰喝着茶，道歉得心满意足，“你还是唐的时候明明很胖很圆，像个裹着好大一块布的皮球。”  
“……出去。”  
“哎呀呀，为了道歉，我把我珍惜如眼珠的东西送你吧。”  
27.  
“小耀小耀~成为苏联吧~☆”  
“……你给我有多远滚多远！！！”  
　  
　  
END  
　  
　  
=====  
　  
　  
这个是我一直以来就想写的关于王耀开始衰落时候的事。很可惜我的文笔实在是不稳定，于是变成断章了。也只有这种形式我才有耐心把它写完。  
有空的话可以把每一段扩写一下——真的会有那个耐心吗？  
露中的插花完全不在预料之内……！苏维埃和蒙古帝国和神圣罗马的微妙拷贝也不在预料之内……！  
这个虽然有大量私拟和大量人国，拜托真的不要说有朝代拟……我会泪目的。在那个时候他们都是国家，而且好吧……我是把他们当成文化来拟的。  
逝去与融合。所以我们是元是清，但不是蒙古不是金。  
写到最后发现微妙的向【最特别的礼物】靠拢了，而且微妙的站在它的对立面……？！真的那篇漫画是我特别喜欢的一篇而且是根本不敢看的一篇——会哭。只是……我还是愿意把这两个朝代算进历史……虽然他们割裂了华夏，毕竟他们延续了中国。  
有人不想承认他们——想想，不承认他们的话，我们从何处延续历史？或者像海格和神秘君那样去把华夏当做母亲，我们刚刚才六十岁而已？事实上不太可能。  
但是真的对那个年代爱之复杂，痛之切身，恨之入骨。  
捏他有点散乱而且我完全不知出处而且有很多是常识，所以不写了。  
发到吧上肯定会掐起来，所以不发了。  
　  
　  
“中华人民共和国是一个统一的多民族国家。”——中国国务院新闻办公室白皮书  
　  
　  
=====  
　  
　  
岂曰无衣？与子同袍。王于兴师，修我戈矛，与子同仇。  
岂曰无衣？与子同泽。王于兴师，修我矛戟，与子偕作。  
岂曰无衣？与子同裳。王于兴师，修我甲兵，与子偕行！


End file.
